Hidden
by Angeru no koken-nin
Summary: What if there was another dragon egg out there? Another that not even Galbatorix knew of?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the Inheirtance Series. They strictly belong to Christopher Paolini.

And just fyi, this takes place after Eldest going into the third book, Brisinger. WARNING!!! This story contains spoilers!

* * *

What if there was another dragon egg in Alagaesia that not even Galbatorix knew of? One that not even the elves knew of!  
What if that egg came to land into the hands of another young dragon rider and the both of them learned almost everything Eragon knew all the while keeping themselves off the face of the world?  
This is their story and how they came to meet up with Eragon and Saphira right after the battle in the Burning Plains.

Hidden

Blood and bodies ruled now. The battle in the fields of Surda spilt blood as if the ocean itself cried over onto the earth and the gods, having pity on the arrogance of those who dwelled on middle earth, stained the waters with their crimson tears. The name 'Burning Plains' was now justified. The open space was now a wasteland of nothing but blood and bodies and heads on pikes. Sad to say, that wasn't the worst of it. It may have seemed like a victory for Surda and the Vaden but, looking out onto the battle filed, the vicotry seemed hollow.

Eragon stood amongst the bodies of comrades and enemies alike who have fallen. He had never felt...dirtier. This was not the first battle he had fought in but, for some odd reasone, he felt worse than he had ever before. Was it because of the people he knew and fought along side with? Was it because of the fact that he learned that the urgals weren't actually his enemies but tools Galbatorix used to his own pleasure and advantage?

Eragon shuddered. Even a mention of the name gave him skin pimples and made the hairs on his arms stand on end. Not out of fear, but out of disgust. How could such a man toy with other's wills like that? And Galbatorix wasn't the only one he truly had to fear now. There was Murtagh as well. Sure, there was always that feeling of brotherly love and hate between the two since they first met, but to actually be bonded by blood? And there was also the fact that he was now working with the enemy!

And then there was Roran. Who managed to bring the entire village of Carvahall with him without so much as a hint of suspicion rising in the empire. Eragon had never been prouder but he had never been as worried as well. Roran may have been able to bring everyone safely to the refuge of the Varden, but for how long can they stay like this? Surely the soldiers who have travelled to his home town in search for him and Saphira will follow them soon back to Surda!

It was all just so...so-  
Eragon tugged at his hair out of frustration and then kicked a nearby bucket that went flying into some bushes.

-Somthing bothering you little one?- Saphira asked as her head loomed over him, covering him in shadow. -You seem frustrated.-

-Can you blame me? I'm just so...I'm sorry if i'm worrying you Saphira. I don't mean to. I'm just tired.-

-I see. But if you do need to talk little one,- she cooed as she rubbed her nose against his head.

-I know. Thank you Saphira,- Eragon smiled as he touched foreheads with her. -Why don't you go back to the tent and rest. I'll be right there.-

-I don't know if i can stand to leave you alone for even a second Eragon. You just seem to keep attracting trouble to yourself,- the dragon chuckled.

-Just get on with it,- Eragon answered with a grin. -I'll join you there shortly.-

-Very well. Do try and keep out of trouble.-

Then Saphira, with a single jump, got enough air to fly over to the other side of the camp. Soon as Eragon was certain that Saphira was at the tent, he went on walking through the camp helping out whomever he could with what little magic he did have. He had left Roran with Nasuada for a while so as to get help for the villagers and Eragon wanted a few moments alone with his thoughts. Everything that just happened, everything that he had learned, it was all too much too soon. There was so much to take in at once at Eragon wasn't sure if he would be able to handle much more.

A pang of soreness bolted through his sword bearing arm and he instantly tended to it with a massage with his bloodied hand. Eragon knew he needed time to recuperate, but he just couldn't stand to just sit around. Not now. Not when there is so much going on. They had lost many good men that day. Now, their numbers were cut drastically in half. Maybe more.

"Things can't get any worse," Eragon sighed to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eragon!" he heard a voice call from not too far off.

"Roran! Did you already finish your business with Nasuada?" the younger man asked turning carefully so as to not further injure his back.

Roran looked better compared to when he first came to the Burning Plains. He was covered in dirt and dried blood and such when Eragon first saw him after how many long seasons. But now, he was washed and had a change of clothes. Also, Eragon noticed a change in him. As if Roran had matured since they last met. However, change or not, Eragon was happy to finally see his brother again.

"Yes," he answered. "She is very kind. She let the entire village under her wing!"

Eragon nodded and smiled with approval. Things seemed to be looking up.

"Come," Eragon beckoned. "We shall talk more at my tent. We have much to catch up on. Besides, I believe there is someone I have yet to introduce you to."

Eragon then started off in a direction with Roran in tow through the crowds. Though the two have never been closer in the past few seasons, they felt as if the chasm between them has widened tenfold. They walked in silence for a few moments before coming out of the swarming crowds and to Eragon's tent. Roran stayed a few away.

"Roran?" Eragon questioned. "Something wrong?"

"Eragon, don't tell me this…'thing' is what you are supposed to introduce me to."

_Well I never! _Saphira exclaimed with a bite to her voice.

_Easy Saphira. I'll explain everything to him. _"Roran, you have no reason to be afraid. This here is Saphira," Eragon said as he laid a hand on the dragon's head.

"She's a dragon Eragon," Roran said. "She is a dragon! What is going on here!?"

Roran's exclamation caught the attention of a few people in the surrounding crowd and Eragon just went on to grab him by the sleeve and pull him into the tent away from suspecting eyes and curiosities. Once inside, Roran just yanked his person from his younger sibling's grasp and back away a few paces.

"Care to explain why there is such a beast lounging so casually next to your tent!"

Saphira then snaked her head in though the front startling Roran to the ground with limp limbs.

_I have feelings you know_, she forwarded to Eragon. _Hurry up and explain lest I be more aggravated with his arrogance and do something I might regret. _

Eragon nodded in Saphira's direction and then she snaked her head back out of the tent. The young man could still feel her angered aura even from outside the tent. He then turned his attention to his still terrified brother.

"Roran, much has happened since I left Carvahall and I'm not quite sure how to put it all into one sitting but I shall try to thoroughly tell my tale."

The sun has lost much sky while Eragontold his story. Starting from when he first found Saphira's egg and was entrusted with the duty and name of Dragon Rider and was therefore left with no other choice but to leave Carvahall. And when he ran into Brom and started training alongside his new found mentor and friend for many a day. He even included tales of when he ran into Murtagh and saved Arya.

"Wait. Are you saying that you actually saved an elf? I mean an actual _elf?_I thought they kept to themselves in the northern woods," Roran said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They do," Eragon answered. "But Arya was an exception. She was entrusted with caring for Saphira's egg and just happened to get caught up in all this mess."

"I see," Roran replied as if he were only humoring him. "And where is this Arya then?"

"She's..."

Eragon found himself at a loss for words when it came to discussing the familiar she-elf.

"Eragon?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Um...Arya is back where she belongs actually. She's with her kin in the northern woods."

Eragon found his older brother looking at him with a curious and almost judgemental look. Like there was something telling Roran that the person sitting across from him was not who he thought he was.

"Is there something on my face?" Eragon asked innocently.

"...Now that I see you up close," Roran started keeping his judging eyes on him, "you look different."

"Well, I did mature a bit since we last saw-"

"No that's not it," Roran interrupted. "I mean, you look...I'm not sure as to how to put it. It's almost as if you...weren't all human."

Eragon knew where he was getting to. And he decided that there was no better or worse time to tell him. Eragon let out a sigh so as to relax and prepare for whatever reaction Roran might expel.

"When I visited Du Weldenvarden," Eragon started, keeping his eyes to the ground, "I took part in a ceremony."

"Ceremony? What kind of ceremony?"

Eragon, not knowing how to tell Roran what had happened a number of moons ago, decided to show instead of tell. He raised his right hand to the side of his head and tucked his now long hair behind his pointed ear. He heard Roran's gasp and decided to not meet his eyes just yet.

"You...you're...I mean...how?"

Just then, as if right on cue, Orik came into the tent.

"Eragon, Nasuada needs to see you right away," the stout dwarf said in a hasty manner.

"All right," he replied. Then he looked to Roran and told him that he would be back soon and explain everything.

Then he left his older brother alone, questioning, doubting.


End file.
